monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Caillech
Caillech is a charming frozen fairy that seems to represents all that's good about Christmas, but beware: she will crush whoever tries to break her Chirstmas spirit! Overview Caillech is a Water-type legendary, so you might expect her to use her spells to freeze your foes. Fortunately, she is one of many monsters able to do so! Caillech is extremely Dangerous as she has a great amount of deadly skills on her arsenal, has very good stats, especially her speed and she is immune to the frozen status, which comes extremely in handy. Caillech is used specifically as a supporter and as a team immobilizer. She is so great at doing it that she climbed the entire Viability Ranking all the way to the praised S Rank, along with Timerion and VoltaiK, where she belongs. The fact that Caillech can be used on literaly any team makes her a huge treat and very deadly in the arena. She is so good that she even has the power to deal a good ammount of damage. So people even think she is better than VoltaiK in terms of usage. That is very impressive. However, she is not flawless. Even with her incredible potential, Caillech does have some weaknesses. Positives *Caillech is immune to the frozen status, so she can beat opposing Varuna or any other freezing monsters more easily. *Despite not having a stun immunity at first, she can create a barrier to prevent it for her entire team. *She can give the mighty stamina regeneration to her entire team, making her great paired with VoltaiK. *She can freeze all ennemies at once. *She is very fast and her other stats are not bad at all. *Her special move is insanely good. Negatives *Being weak to Thunder isn't fun as VoltaiK is at every corner. *She is very weak to possession. *She doesn't have any viable move without a cooldown. Movesets Support *Polar Prison/Polar Vortex *Permafrost *Cold Blood *Protection of the Northern Winds *'3 Speed Runes' This Caillech is all about going first and using her support moves to make your team undefeatable. Start off with Permafrost and freeze everyone, except if they are immune to freeze. If they are, start with Protection of the Northern Winds. Your second move should always be Cold Blood. Especially if you are using VoltaiK. The last move is just filler. Polar Prison freezes and dazes one target, but Polar Vortex does more damage and has less cooldown. The choice is yours. Counters Caillech is not an easy monster to face, I suggest to just avoid fighting it. But if you do have to fight it, try using possession as it seems to work very well. Eggeater and Laomu are great at this. Using thunder monsters like VoltaiK or Zyla the Faithful does help a lot if she doesn't freeze you first. As long as Caillech doesn't get her special move, Ouros is a solid option since it can return damage her allies give him and he is immune to freeze. Lastly, if your Timerion is faster than her, go for it as you can use Cooldowns Activated and make her completely useless for at least one turn. Catégorie:Monsters